Gaia's Morphs
by Flint-Flareon
Summary: Two teams wage a constant battle, one side bent on domination has created a group of hybrids of pokemon and people,now at a disadvantage, The virtous Team Gaia now reverts to fighting fire with fire.


This is a story I had an idea of, I know that there are plenty of stories with pokemorphs, But what I noticed that a lot of them have the main character becoming one against his will, I thought, If you were offered, would you become a pokemorph? I personally would, but thats just me. Anyway, this story has ties with my other story The Eon Brothers, Enjoy. (Oh and I don't own pokemon)

**Gaia's Morphs, Chapter 1: Reborn**

I opened my eyes, everything was a blur, I couldn't see. Did it work? I couldn't move, I finally made something out with my eyes, barely. A figure was approaching me

"You ok?" It asked me, I tried to speak, but nothing came out "It's ok, your morph sickness will wear off, it happens to all newcomers who just changed, get some rest" It said as it began to leave "Oh, and welcome to Team Gaia" It said before leaving finally. I began to fall back asleep, it was all I could do after all, as I did I began thinking how I got here...

Toresent City, the City I called my home. I lived at the orphanage here. You see, I never knew my mother who died when I was little, my dad raised me, but one day he just dissapeared, an abduction, how and why I don't know. All I know is that Team Ebony was responcible somehow. I dispised them for this, and I was forced to come here. I wasn't miserable here, I made a friend during my time here, I wasn't picked on, mostly ignored. I wanted to go out and explore the differnt islands, but without my own pokemon I knew that couldn't be possible. So I barely saw past the city

"Jason!" A voice came from behind, I recognised it as Jake, my best friend. I turned around to greet him

"Hey Jake, hows everything going?" I gave my usual greeting

"Not bad" He said "You didn't forget what we planned today did you?" I shook my head "Good, come on get your deck and lets meet the others!" He said running off again, He was refering to the mini tournament of pokemon cards we set up with a few other boys. he closest thing any of us had ever got to having our own pokemon. I went into the building to grab my deck, As I passed through the front door I noticed a new paper on the bulliten board, I was always compelled to read anything new on the board. On a small piece of paper with little slips with the Number and Address on it, I read it to myself

"Want to help out with the battle with team Ebony? Ask about more by finding the adress. No pokemon needed to be eligible, Must be prepared for life changing events" I read this and was intruiged, I wanted to fight Team Ebony to show that I was not like my father, who took a corrupted path. I silently grabbed a slip of paper and began thinking about it, I then remember the others were waiting for me, I ran in and grabbed my deck and rushed to the back to meet the others

"There you are Jason!" One of the kids shouted

"Yeah Yeah" I simply said and joined them, we all played a few rounds before it started getting dark, The address offer still buzzed in my mind during dinner, after dinner I laid in my room shared by Jake, still in thought, If I do this then I have to leave, and the Head of the orphanage wouldn't like that, She might think I escaped to cause trouble, she never trusted any of us. So I decided to sneak out at night, yes I was going to do it. I waited until nightfall to make my move, When it seemed late enough, I got out of my bed and packed a small amount of supplies

"What are you doing?" I heard Jakes voice

"I'm leaving here, I don't know if I'll be coming back" I said to him

"Where are you going?" He asked me,

"To help Team Gaia out"

"But how, you don't have any pokemon."

"I know, but I recived an offer, and it may be better than just waiting around for nothing" I said

"Well if your going, then I'm coming with you, and even if you say no I'm still following, Because I'm your friend Jason" He said to me, I knew I couldn't change his mind, so we packed as much as we could and began to sneak out, we made it outside with no events

"Ok, we need to jump the fence" I said, Jake could get over no problem, he was always athletic, I needed a boost from him, he held his hands out in a cup and I stepped on it and he almost threw me over, after that he jumpped over himself, he landed with a thud, but it didn't seem to alert anyone, we both gave sighs of relief that we didn't get caught. I took out my slip and looked at the address.

"Looks like we need to find the Toresent Gaia headquarters" I said to Jake

"I know where that is! we passed a few times, and I wanted to check it out! Follow me!" He shouted and ran off, I quicky started to follow him, but had a ahrd time keeping up, by the time se stopped I was out of breath, I was holding on to my knees

"This is it!" Jake shouted to me, still panting I nodded in responce

"Let's...go...in" I said between breaths, I didn't know what was in store for me, but I went into the unknown anyway, I was surprised to see someone at the counter, looking incredibly tired she looked up at us

"Are you agents?" She asked us.

"No, but we're intrested in this..." I said pulling out the slip

"Oh..." she said as she reached down and pulled out a phamphlet "You may want to think hard about this decision, read this, and tell no one about what it is" I nodded and took the pamphlet, Jake and I sat down to read it, at first it looked like some experiment, but then we saw a picture, on it was somethign i've never seen before, it was human shaped, but it looked like a flareon. I read on to see that this was about what was dubbed a Pokemorph, I then saw that the offer was to become one! so thats what it ment about life changing events, Jake was reading and looking very intrested, It read that these Pokemorphs were basically an idea that it would give you both the strength of being a pokemon, but holding the virtures of a human, this looked intresting enough, and it gave me enough oppourtunity to fight Team Ebony.

"Lets do it" Jake said

"Are you sure? if we do this..." I started

"We can fight and this might be cool!" Jake said sounding excited, I knew how stubborn he was and rarely changed his mind, so I agreed with it and we went back to the counter. The lady at the counter looked back up at us

"You changed your mind?" She asked us

"No, we're gonna do it" I said to her, she looked a little shocked

"...Are you totally sure, there is no going back if you do this" she said

"We know, and we accept this" Jake said, she still looked a little shocked

"Ok then, head into the hall, there will be a few doors, take the thrid one to your left" She said

"Isn't there some forum or something?" Jake asked

"Why should there, if you do this, you techically won't exist any more" She said, I didn't know what she meant but we went to the hall as she said, and took the door she said, There was a man there, he looked over at us

"I think your in the wrong place.." He said

"No I think we're in the right area" I said

"You mean you agreed to..." He said, I nodded, his expression changed "I see, then have to thank you in advance, not a whole lot volunteer for this" He then motioned for us to follow him, he took us to a series of beds "Lie down" He said "Everything will be taken care of" We listened to him, as we lay there, I saw him take out two needles

"What are those for?" I asked worried, I hated shots, they always scared me

"Just a sedative, we'll take care of things while your asleep" He waled over to us carrying the needles, I felt my body tence, I hated shots so badly, I looked the other way trying not to think about it, I felt him rup my arm with a swab, I closed my eyes and clenched my teeth, I then felt it go right through my arm, I was quivering by now, but I soon began to feel the effect of the shot as everything went hazy, I finally blacked out.

I finnaly woke up, still feeling a little groggy, but when I opened my eyes, somethign was different, Everything seemed more lit up, I looked around to see everything perfectly, and I also realised I was looking down a muzzle. I was a bit shocked at first but remembered that is what I came for. I sat up and saw things in a new view, I could hear things I couldn't before. Everything was so in tune, I could hear Jake in the bed next to me silently breathing, But I soon realised, I wasn't in the same room last night. They must have moved me when I was out. I then heard a door open, I turned around to see what must have been a morph, I could instanly tell it was a growlithe morph

"Welcome newcomer" He said to me, "How does it feel? Different I bet" He motioned with his head to a mirror on the wall "Look at your new self" I nodded and walked over to the mirror, I looked in astonishment at my new form. Black fur all over me, rust colored muzzle, a skull on my forehead, no doubt a houndoor. But what I still looked at my body, I was always scrawny looking, I was often mistaken for 13 when I was 16, Now I had mucle. Nothing sticking out but I looked stronger now, I felt stronger. This was incredible, my new self was amazing

"Cool ain't it?" The Growlithe said to me "Welcome new morph, to your new life, follow me" I listened to him and followed him, still taking in my improved sences as I followed him through the hall.


End file.
